Love can be Murder
by L-Oh-L
Summary: When L decides to chain himself to Light, will things work out as he planned? Or does Light have some plans of his own? LxLight Shonen-Ai


**Okay, this is my first ever fan-fiction…I love Death Note, and LxLight…so LxLight it is! 8D And if you don't like Shonen-Ai, then don't read and don't flame! …Please and Thankies! :'D**

He eyed me up suspiciously, "Is this really the only way Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, I need to be able to watch you 24/7, so this really is the only way!" I assured him. "Eeww, gross!" exclaimed the blonde haired girl stood beside Light, clinging adoringly to his arm. "Does Ryuzaki really swing that way?"

"What?!" I burst out. "L...Like I said Misa-san, this is the only way I can observe Light throughout the whole day, and being with him is the best way to do it!" She looked at me even more disapprovingly.

Realizing that what I had just said made her even more suspicious, I quickly added, "Look Misa-san, this is best, there is still the possibility of Light being Kira, so we just need to rule him out, okay?" Her scowl eased, "Well that better be all it is, because Light is mine!" There was an awkward pause, but then, that high-pitched voice interrupted the silence. " But…erm, how do you guys go to the toilet and sleep and stuff?" I could feel my face going red. "Light-kun, please shut Misa-san up…"

Her face twisted, she looked as if she was going to burst! "How dare you talk to me li-" She stopped as Light placed his hand on her shoulder. "Misa, please go to your room, me and Ryuzaki have some work to do, okay?" She stood, and stared up at him for a minute, then headed in the direction of her room. "Fine Light, but you better not forget our date tonight!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Light-kun, you do realize that I'll have to tag along with you, on your date with Misa-san that is?" I asked.

"Yes, I know that Ryuzaki…" There was that awkward pause again, nothing but I quiet beeping sound from the large computer, fixed to the wall. Suddenly, the brown haired boy stood up and headed towards the door, tugging on the chain that linked us together. "Come on Ryuzaki, I need to use the bathroom…"

"Erm…okay." I stood up and followed Light out of the door, and down the long corridor towards the men's toilets.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Light asked. "What, oh you mean about you going to the toilet? Ha, the chain's long enough for you to go in if I stand just outside the door." I replied, hoping that he would agree. "Erm, okay." He muttered, and went inside, causing the door to shut heavily on the chain. A couple of seconds passed, and then suddenly I felt a sharp tugging on the chain from within the toilet. "I guess the chain wasn't long enough then…" I mumbled. "Light, should I just...erm come in and turn around?" I shouted. That to me sounded like I weird thing for a guy to say to another guy, but what else was I meant to suggest?

I waited a minute, but there was no reply. "Light-kun, should I come in?" I asked again, this time a little bit louder. Still no reply. Okay, he can't have disappeared, so I'll have to go and check. I began to open the door, but as I did, there was another tugging on the chain, but this time, one strong enough to pull me through the door, and into the toilets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There stood Light, hands on the chain, pulling it more and more, reeling it in, with me attached to the other end. I looked at him, confused, what the hell was he up to; but then I saw his face. He was smiling at me, eyes staring into mine. "Light-kun, what are you doing, this is no time to be fooling around!" I said, still unsure about what he was doing. He didn't speak, yet still he had that smile on his face, yet still he pulled the chain, pulled _me_, closer and closer to himself. Once I was about a foot away from him, he stopped.

"Light-kun, this really isn't funny, Light-kun wha-" I was cut off as he tugged the chain once more, I was flung into his arms, and his lips met mine…

**Ohohoho, what happens in the next chapter? owo You'll have to wait and see! :'D**

**Reviews and favourites and loved! 3**


End file.
